Laurence's Fate
by ThePandaGirl7
Summary: It's been a year scince Aphmau and Aaron have started to date, but something happens in between the year that causes not only Laurence and Garroth to have different opinions about Aphmau. (Just a preview to my Laurence's fat on my Deviant. If want more comment down below.) (Also Modern era.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is Minecraft Diaries in a modern era... Yeah!**

 **Laurence's P.O.V  
** It was the first day of winter. I watched the snowflakes fall on the ground from my window. I sighed. I was visting Cadenza in New Meteli that ment I wasn't in Pheonix Town.  
"Hey laurence, are you okay?" I heard Cadenza call me.  
"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking about stuffz," I responded not wanting her to caring about me.  
"Are you thinking abou Aarmau? Oh, SORRY! I meant Aaron and Aph! Sorry Laurence!" Cadenza said apologizing to me.  
It's been a year scince aphmau and Aaron started to date. I didn't really care back then, but now it breaks my heart just watching them.  
"No, Cadenza," I responded calmly. Cadenza blushed a bright shade of red.  
"I really am-"  
"I know Cady! You're sorry," I said getting mad just thinking about them. She nodded her head up and down. "I'm going upstairs," I told her. I entered my room that was just there for my staying. I opened a special box I brought with me. I smiled looking at the photo.  
It was aphmau and me laughing at something. I took a deep breath, and sighed. _Times have changed,_ I thought. I took out my camera from the box.  
*Snap*  
I took a picture of a snowflake on the window. Aphmau knew me, yet she didn't know about my love of taking pictures of random stuff. It wasn't huge more like a hobbie I enjoy doing.  
"LAURENCE! Katleyn is here!" I heard Cadenza shout.  
"Be right there!" I shouted back. Katleyn and I have becomed more close scince "Aarmau" and "Dancole". We lost Aph becuase she started to date Aaron.  
"Hey laurence," Katleyn greeted me.  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked Katleyn from the wooden stairs.  
"Someone told me," she responded. She didn't walk inside, but just waited outside with her coat on.  
"What do you want?" I interrogated her.  
"I wanted to ask you something," she said.  
"JUST SPILL IT ALREADY!" I shouted.  
" LAURENCE!" Cadenza yelled at me. She gave me the control-your-anger-or-something-will-happen look.  
"Sorry kate, just tell me your question," I said taking a deep breath.  
"Laurence..."  
 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Garroth's Fate

**This is part 2 to "laurence's Fate". Just w/ different title.  
**  
 **Garroth's P.O.V**  
"HEY GARROTH!" I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Aphmau running towards me. I sighed.  
"Have you seen Laurence by any chance? He just disapered without telling me why," she said. _So she doesn't know?_ I thought to myself.  
"Yeah, he's with Cadenza for winter," I told her.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Well, Laurence told me his boss gave him a vacation week for winter. Laurence decided to spend time with his adoptive sister," I responded lying on some parts.  
"Why didn't he tell me?" She asked again.  
"He didn't want you to worry," I responded wanting to leave right now.  
"What's wrong with him?" I heard her mumble underneath her breath. I decided not to answer that question. I started to walk home.  
"WAIT! Were are you going?" Aphmau questioned me.  
"Home," I responded. Aph called for me, but I acted as if I didn't hear her.  
To be honest Laurence did leave to Cadenza's house, but he didn't leave becuase he wanted to spend time with her. I mean he did, but also he wanted to leave because Aphmau and Aaron kept being "lovey dovey" in front of us. "Us" meaning Laurence and I. If I could I would leave too, but mommy and daddy will just annoy me with all of their questions.  
I entered my house.  
"Hey Garroth! The news says there's going to be a snow blizzard this week," Dante said from the living room couch.  
"Cool," I responded with a boring tone to it. I took off my snowy jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf. I opened up the bathroom door. "I'm about to take a bath!" I shouted to Dante.  
"Alright!" dante shouted back. I put on the warm bath water. I stripped myself from my cold clothes. I rested my head back.  
It's been one whole year scince Aaron and Aphmau started to date. At first Laurence and I were okay with it. After the convention Aaron and Aph started to kiss in public, and all those other "Lovey Dovey" stuff couples do. The kept doing it, and it made me sick! Unlike Laurence I tried to talk with Aphmau about this "problem", but she never made time for me or Laurence. So I just decided to give up. Nine months after the Anime Convention Aphmau completley blocked Laurence and I out. Whenever she DID talk to us we would enjoy the most of it, but time just flew by and we try not to talk to her. We think if we do she'll just talk about Aaron like she use to.  
I got out off the bath and put on my towel around my waist. Travis, Dante, Laurence, and I are all now comfortable being kinda naked around each other. We still should have our boxers on, but it's normal to see each others chest. I walked into my room, and put on my clothes. A black tee, black skinny jeans, and black socks. I'd rather not wear my shoes inside my home.  
*DING DONG*  
That was the door. _I hope it's not aphmau,_ I thought. I opened the door to see Nicole and Lucinda.  
"Is Dante he-" Nicole got intruptted by Dante.  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
"We need to talk," Nicole responded. Nicole and Dante had broken up. Dante is now dating Kawaii~Chan, but Nicole doesn't know. Nicole left Dante becuase she had to do a duty back at her hometown. ScalesTown. Nicole walked in and hung her coat on the coat rack.  
"Is my hugglebooby here?" Lucinda asked.  
"TRAVIS YOUR SWEET LITTILE ANGEL IS HERE!" I shouted. I heard Travis run up the stairs.  
"Hey Honeymustard!" Travis said in nothing but boxers.  
"What are you doing with only boxers?" Lucinda asked him.  
" I was about to take a bath. Care to join me?" Travis said.  
"Would love to!" Lucinda said. _Gross,_ I thought in my mind.  
As soon as I closed the door there was a knock. _Ugh,_ I thought _not again._ I opened the door and saw katleyn there.  
"Hey kate," I greeted her "If you're here for Travis he's taking a bath with Lucinda..."  
"GROSS NO! I'm here becuase I need to talk with you!" she said.  
I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" I asked her.  
"Sit," she told me as she walked in. I closed the door and sat on the coach. "Do you still like Aph?" Katleyn asked me.  
"Why do you want to know?" I said irrated becuase she mentioned Aphmau.  
"Aph wants to have a 'group date'," she said " And she invited me. She's planning to invite you, laurence, etc. But of course she's going to invite-"  
I inturppted her. "Aaron," I said with a groan. She nodded her head.  
"I don't want to go! Aphmau has becomed... different," Katleyn said.  
"I do, but I hate seeing her with Aaron!" I told Katleyn.  
"I could tell," Katleyn said "just I don't know why..." So I HAD to explain to Katleyn about the 'problem'. When I finished she nodded. "I thought so," Katleyn said, "Aphmau will ask you in 1 week from now. You better get plans."  
 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Katelyn's Fate

**Katleyn's P.O.V**  
After I left Garroth's house I felt guilty, yet I knew that was the right thing to do. I didn't want to be the only one suffering, but I didn't want anyone else suffer. I walked into Aphmau's Kawwai~Chan's, and my house. Luckinly, the heater was on. _So warm!_ I thought. I took off my cold coat. I race upstairs to my room to meditate on my choice, but something stopped me.  
"Aphmau," I warned her. I gave her my death glare. But she returned it.  
"What were you doing in Garroth's house?" she asked me.  
"Talking to him. I mean you talk to him don't you?" I asked. She blushed. "Well use to," I mumbled under my breath.  
"What were you talking about?" She asked me.  
"Stuff! NOW LET ME GET IN _MY_ ROOM!" I yelled pushing her away from my door. I quickly entered and locked the door. _More annoying?_ I thought trying to think of how she became different. I took out a journal that kept all my thoughts, dreams, and that recorded mt life. Nicole had given it to me for our best friend anniversary with me. I smiled.

"Day 125 I told Garroth and Laurence about Aphmau's plan. I just hope Laurence and Garroth get plans, and soon. I already know who is going,a nd I'll be the only one without a date. Aphmau invited: Kawaii~Chan and Dante Lucinda and... Travis... Reese and Michi? Yeah tha's all. I tried to invite Nicole, but she said she couldn't bare to see Dante. So I was going by myself. Aphmau was, of course, going to be with Aaron. That's all for now... See you later."

I wrote in my journal. It may look short but that's how I write. I hid the journal in my desk.  
*Knock Knock*  
There was two knocks at my door. I opened the door to see a crying Nicole.  
"Nicole!" I said pulling her inside my room. She sat on my bed.  
"Did you know Dante and Kawaii~Chan are a thing now?" she asked with tears running down her cheek. I turned my face. " I can't be mad at you! It's not your fault. Plus you just tried to protect me," a crying Nicole said.  
"What did dante say or do? I will crush him, and beat him up intill he needs a wheelchair!" I told Nicole. She took a deep breath.  
"He said he was d-dating Kawaii~Chan," Nicole sniffled. I gave her a tissue. "Thanks," Nicole thanked me. "Also, I'll go with you to the date thingy," Nicole said.  
"But I thought-"  
"I want to make things awakard! DANTE MADE A MISTAKE LEAVING ME!" Nicole said confidently "I'LL SHOW HIM!" I smiled. I then relized I should probably explain to Nicole the 'situation'. After I explained I could tell she understood. "THEN IT WON'T BE AWKARD FOR YOU!" She said pointing to me. I laughed, and soon Nicole joined me. This may not be so awakrd. Well for me...  
 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Laurence's Fate 2

**Laurence's P.O.V  
** After Katleyn left, I had some thinking to do.  
"Are you really going to do that?" Cadenza asked me.  
"Cadenza, you understand the 'problem' garroth and I had with APhmau?" I responded Cadenza with a question.  
"Yes Laurence! But you shouldn't lie to Aphmau! You've been friends scince FOREVER! That's wrong to do Laurence," Cadenza stated. I rolled my eyes.  
"Cadenza, you just don't understand," I said.  
"You know what Laurence? I'll let you stay with me intill Katleyn calls you to say it's over," my adoptive sister said.  
"Thanks Cady, you're the best!" I said gently punching her arm. I went upstairs and called Garroth.

"Yellow?" garroth greeted.  
"hey Garroth! Has Katleyn told you yet?" I asked him.  
"Yup. You have plans yet?" He asked me back.  
"Yeah, I'm staying with Cadenza for another week," I responded, "How about you?"  
"Yeah. I called mommy and told her Zayn, Vlyad, Dad, Mommy, and I should have a family vacation. Of course she loved my idea and accepted," garroth responded.  
"Awsome! So-" Cadenza opened the door.  
"Laurence, Aph is here!" Cadenza whispered shouted.  
"Tell her I'm not home!" I also whispered-shouted.  
"FINE! But you have to get out! aphmau might come upstairs! I'll tell her you're at the store!" Cadenza once again whispered-shouted. I ended the call with Garroth, and quickly texted, 'Aph here now. Brb.'  
Cadenza shut my door. I snatched my coat, shoes, gloves, and hat, and quickly put them on. I stuffed my phone in my pocket, and climbed out of the window. At this time I didn't care which neighbor saw me or not, I just absouletly did NOT want to see Aphmau! The snow softened my landing, I then ran to the park. Cadenza said I would be at the store, but the store is pretty close by and I don't ant aphmau to suggest to follow me. As I ran the it became harder to breath. I couldn't see anything with all the snow. I saw a building, and knocked.  
"Aurence!" I heard a familiar voice say. A nice gentle had grabbed me inside. I then passed out on the floor.  
 **Later...  
** "Laurence! You're finally wake," I heard the same voice say. I opened my eyes to see kiki's face infront of mine.  
"Kiki!" I happily said. I forgot Kiki moved to New Meteli City. "Umm... Have you called anyone?" I asked hoping she hadn't call Aphmau.  
"Hm? Oh no! But I probably should, uhh.. Should I call Cadenza, or Aph-"  
"NO! I mean.. uhh.. no that's uhh pkay," I inturppted Kiki. I could tell Kiki was confused. Despertley trying to change the subject I asked, "Where's uh Leona?"  
"Huh? Oh Leona! She's upstairs taking phtos," Kiki responded.  
"What is she taking pictures about?" I asked.  
"I don't actually know. All I know is that Leona just Loves taking pictures of wierd thingies, and place we have gone to together," Kiki told me.  
"Um, can I talk to her?" I asked.  
"Sure!I'm going to make us some coffee," Kiki responded. I went upstairs and saw an opened door. I peeked inside the door ans saw Leona trying to take a picture of her wolf teddy bear.  
"You know, the wolf bear should be over here. The lighting is n=better, and it looks easier to take a picture of," I said opening the door wide open.  
"AH! Huh? Aren't you Auntie Aphmau's boyfriend or something?" Leona asked me.  
I gasped. "No. I, am not. Now are you going to take my suggestion?" I asked her. I mumbled sadly for Leona won't here.  
"Oh yeah. So you like Auntie Aphmau?" The half blood wolf girl said, taking my suggestion.  
"I never said that," I said getting angry.  
"Yeah, but you mumbled sadly under your breath," Leona said getting ready to take a picture. _Geez, she can here stuff from a mile away! But what did I expect?_ She is a half wolf, I thought in my mind.  
"Oh hey! It worked! Are you a wizard of some kind?" Leona stated. I chuckled.  
"No, but I'm an expert in taking pictures," I said. I sat down on a bean bag. "I love taking pictures in my spare time. And well I learned some tips and tricks over the years," I told her. She nodded.  
"TEACH ME PLEASE!" Leona begged.  
"Now Leona, if Laurence does not want to he does not have to," Kiki said stratling both me and Leona.  
"MOM! I asked him once! And I even said please!" Leona said holding out her vowels. I snickered and i hear kiki do too.  
"It's okay Kiki. I can teach leona hear some tips and tricks. Only for this bean bag," I jokingly said.  
"HEY! I got that beanbag for my birthday!" Leona growled.  
"Kikikikiki! Oh Leona, Laurence was only kidding," Kiki chuckled. I nodded in agreement. "Here's your coffee Laurence, and Leona your hot choclate is becoming more like regular choclate," Kiki said. At that comment Leona race downstairs. Kiki and i laughed.  
"I didn't know you liked photgraphy. I thous my sweet little pup girl liked to take phots," Kiki told me aswe walked down teh stairs.  
"I, belive it or not, do like taking photos of things that I find facinating. The only person who knows of this is Garroth, and-"  
"Aphmau?" Kiki asked.  
"Actually, no. Dante knows of this too. I never told aphmau becuase she never bothered to ask why I took photos of random objects," I explained to kiki. Kiki only nodded. I knew she understood. I sat down on one of the dining chairs, and I drank the coffee that Kiki made for me. As I sat there Leona asked me tons and tons of questions about photograpghy. I answered them all without hesetation.  
I was facinated on how a little girl ,like Leona, loved to take pictures like me. I smiled at the idea.  
 _*Vvv* *Vvvv*_  
My phone vibrated. Aphmau was calling. Uh oh.  
 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Garroth's Fate 2

Laurence had hung up on me. I wanted to get mad, but he then texted me that aphmau was at his home. I decided not to text him back just in case.  
Nicole and Katleyn had left the house. Nicole left after Katleyn, and I saw Nicole as if she were about tot cry. I'd rather not get in Dante, or Nicole's personal buisness. My eyes wandered back to my phone. I'd just call my mom to tell her about my plan. Vlyad, Zane, Mommy, Daddy, and I should all have a family vacation. Of course mommy was the only one I told. I had to tell Zane, and Vlyad about my idea. I just hope they agree.  
I grabbed my coat, gloves, hat, and scarf. I put them on one at a time. I shoved on my winter boots on my feet. I snatched the house keys, and my phone from the side table.  
"DANTE I'M GOING TO TAKE THE HOUSE KEYS!" I screamed to him.  
Dante hesitated before saying okay. He sounded sad, but like I said I didn't want to get in his buisness with Nicole. _Vlyad first,_ I thought nowing scince Vlyad was down with anything he should agree. I walked up the street to his new home. It was a one story build. It had the necessities for a guy like Vlyad, but still Vlyad was paying rent for the house. As I was about to knock on Vlyad's house door, Azura opened the door.  
"Garroth," Azura said blushing madly.  
"Azure," I said not knowing what to say. "Is uh, Vlyad home?" I asked the blond woman in front of me.  
She shook her head as if she were clearing her mind. "Y-yes he is," Azura said in a sad tone. "What are you doing here?" She asked me.  
"I was going to ask Vlyad something. What are _you_ doing here?" I told Azura.  
"Well, this is my home. Vlyad and I are roomates. Anyways if you have any questions just ask Vlyad. I have to go," Azura said walking away. I sighed. Why was she still mad at me? And why was she mad at _me_? It's not my fault I don't return the feelings. I sighed and walked into Vlyad's _and_ Azura's home.  
"BIG BROTHER!" Vlyad said givving me a bear hug. I hugged him back.  
"Scince when are your hugs harder than mine?" I asked Vlyad jokingly.  
"Hey, my hugs were always hard. I just don't exaggeret like you do," my adoptive brother said. We both laughed. "Anyways, what are you doing here at my home?" Vlyad asked me.  
"Well I was wondering if you would like to come with Mommy, Daddy, Zane, and I on a family vacation?" I asked hoping he would agree.  
"Heck yeah! We-" Vlyad stopped. I held my breath. "Zane agreed?" Vlyad asked me. I breathed out.  
"Uhh, well yes, but he doesn't know. In other words I haven't asked him yet," I explained to my little brother.  
Vlyad nodded as if he were taking this all in. "Okay! Uhh, I have to go. Text me the detalles(de- tah- yes) on my cell," Vlyad said. I looked at him in confusion. "Details. I'm taking spanish classes!" Vlyad said in defense. I nodded. We both walked out the door. Vlyad locked his home. I noticed Azura was waiting in Vlyad's car.  
"Hey Vlyad. Are you and Azura dating?" I asked him. Vlyad didn't say anything. I looked at him to see him blushing even underneath his scarf.  
'Well, you see uh-" I cut him off.  
"You are aren't you. You don't have to apoligize. Azura and I dated, yes, but I never liked her like you do," I explained to my nervous brother. I pat him in the head. "I can't believe Azura even likes you!" I laughed.  
"HEY!" Vlyad sai. We both laughed. Vlyad offered me a ride to Zane's house, but I rejected it. It would make things awkard. I said bye to my youngest brother, and wented in the direction of Zane's house. I hope he would say yes.

At Zane's house  
"Yes," a souless Zane said. My eyes opened in suprise. I haden't even finished and he had agreed. If this was from someone else I wouldn't be suprise, but this is from ZANE! Everyone knows Zane likes to be alone at all times. Something was up...  
"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!?" Zane yelled at me.  
"Oh sorry Zane. You know if something is up you can tell me or-"  
"LEAVE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!" my younger brother screamed at me. I could sense he was angry at something. I hesitated. I saw a tear run down Zane's cheek.  
"I SAID LE-" I intruppted Zane with an orderly big brothr hug. I could tell Zane didn't expect this. I felt Zane shake, and I heard him sob and sniffle. After a while I let him go.  
"Are you okay?" I asked Zane. He sat down on his couch. He put his knees up, and covered his face. "Is it aphmau?" I asked him. Maybe Laurence and I weren't the only ones who loved her.  
"Yes," I heard him mummble. I was right.  
"You know Aphmau has a boy-"  
"IT'S NOT THAT YOU IDIOT! I DON'T LIKE HER! UGHH! WHY WOULD I EVEN?!" Zane intruppted me. Well my idea drained, but another one popped up.  
"Is she not paying attention to you, and focusing it all on Aaron. If she does notice you she would talk nonstop about Aaron this, or Aaron that?" I asked him souless. Zane's eyes grew.  
"How did you?" Zane asked me.  
"Laurence and I felt that before anyone else did. _If_ anyone else did. So I explained the 'problem' Laurence and I had with Aphmau. Well now it was Laurence,  Zane, and I had with Aphmau. Luckily Zane understood. That was one more person added to the list.  
Katleyn, Dante, Travis, Lucinda, Cadenza, and now Zane knew. We, meaning Laurence and I, told Dante and Travis becuase we knew we could trust them. Then we _had_ to tell Cadenza scince she was Laurence's adoptive sister, and then Cadenza told her best friend, Lucinda. But at least Zane felt what Laurence and I felt, just not a lovey-dovey kind of left out. Instead a best-friend-left-out way. A while later I said bye to Zane and walked home. A blizzard started to cook up, and then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Katelyn's Fate 2

**Katleyn's P.O.V  
** I grunted. Why was Nicole taking so long to choose a dress? I mean I would understand if she was still dating Dante, but she's not!  
"How about this one?" Nicole said stepping out to show me a dress. It was more flashy, and it also showed a lot of her body. Of course it was red, but the dress was a lipstick red. Nicole walked to a mirror. I gave Nicole my honest answer.  
"Well personaly it shows a LOT of your breast, the color looks like a lipstick color, and you look pale in it. But knowing the Nicole-who-wants-dante-too-be-embarresed it looks good," I told her.  
"I like it all! Exept the pale part! I guess I'll buy the first, second, and this one just in case!" Nicole said going back into the changing room. "So do you have a dress?" Nicole asked me.  
"Yeah. I'm going to wear the dress Jeffory bought me," I told Nicole.  
"Oh really?" Nicole said as she stepped out the changing room. "I thought you hated dresses," Nicole said. It's true I do hate dresses. They show the flaws on my legs, but I'm going to wear tights.  
"I know, but I really like the dress Jeffory gave me. It fits me I guess," I explained to Nicole as we walked to pay the dresses. "After all it's just a one time thing," I said. Nicole looked at me and smiled.  
"That's so sweet of you Katy!" I heard someone say behind us, and there is only ONE person besides Nicole who me Katy. Jeffory.  
"JEFFORY!" I said jumping. I blushed. Was he hearing Nicole and my conversation? "DON' SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at Jeffory.  
"Calm down Katleyn it's just me! Now what was I hearing about the dress I bought you?" Jeffory asked.  
"She's going to wear it at a date thing that Aph invited her to," Nicole explained.  
"Oh re- wait... your going on a double date with Aph?" Jeffory asked looking sad.  
"Auntie Katleyn are you going on a double date with Aphmau with Travis?" I heard a little voice say. It was abby.  
"WHAT NO!" I rejected what both Jeffory and Abby had said. "Aphmau invited me and abunch of other couples on a date thiny. But I don't have a date so-"  
"Can I go with you?" Jeffory asked me. I blushed madly, luckily Nicole sensed the best-friend-crush-is-right-there signal.  
"Well you see katleyn asked me an-"  
"Don't you have Dante as a date?" Jeffory asked. So he didn't know about Nicole and Dante? I looked at the angry Nicole.  
"DO I HAVE DANTE?! WE-"  
"JEFFORY! Umm you can c-come if you want to just Nicole will be with me," I said hoping Jeffory wouldn't ask anymore questions about Nicole.  
"Cool! Text me the details Kate! And you," Jeffory said looking at Abby, "Will be staying with Kiki and Leona!" He said while picking up Abby. Jeffory then walked away but he did tell me this:  
"It's a date then!"  
 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Katleyn's Room  
**"HE SAID IT WAS A A DATE!" I said cheerfully to Nicole. I fell on my bed. My stomach was twisting and turning and- and IN LOVE! Just an hour ago Jeffory said it was a date. I got up and took out the Journal Nicole had given me.  
"You still have that?" Nicole asked looking at it. I nodded. I continued from where I left off at.  
 **I'm back! Nicole came in crying but she got over it. Aftrewards we decided to look for dresses for the Date thingy. When I say "we" I mean Nicole picked out dresses and I gave my opinion. Well something ABSOULUTLEY AMAZING HAPPEND! Jeffory was in the mall with Abby and he overheard Nicole and my conversation about the Date thingy. Long story short he asked if he could come and I said yes. While he was walking away he said it was a date! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I'M DYING! I mean it will be more than just me and Jeffory but STILL!  
** I wrote. Nicole laughed. "You're like a girly-girl when it comes to Jeffory. You freak out when ever he does something cute or whatever. Remember that time he hugged you in Highschool scince he hadn't seen you in forever! YOU THOUGHT HE EMBRACE YOU IN A ROMANTIC WAY!" Nicole said while bursting out with laughter. I blushed, but I knew what Nicole was saying was true. Jeffory has been my crush scince Middle School. Any little thing he does I over-exaggerate just a little. Of course Nicole thinks a "little" is lying.  
"Whatever!" I said rolling my eyes. Nicole stopped laughing and wiped a tear. The ginger then approached me and hugged me. "NICOLE!" I said trying to push her off. SHe was squeezing my guts out! She finally ler go of me.  
"Katelyn you have to tell Jeffory your feelings sooner or later," Nicole told me. I grunted. It wasn't like I didn't want to, I just was scared of his readtion towards my confesion to him. I sighed a sad sigh. "I said soon. I didn not say now," Nicole said. "Now come on I got to see you in that dress that Jeffory gave you!" Nicole said digging through my closet. I laughed and helped her look. This was just great!  
 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: Laurence

**aurence's P.O.V  
** I stared at my phone, and let it go to voicemail.  
"Why ddin't you pick up?" I heard Kiki ask me.  
"Um, well I'm busy talking to you guys!" I said trying to make an excuse. Kiki stared at me with the I-know-you're-lying eyes.  
"Leona pup could you go upstairs pleas?" Kiki asks her daughter.  
"But! Fiiiiiiiinneee!" Leona says running up the stairs. As soon as the Half-Blooded Pup girl disapeers Kiki takles me. I, not expecting this try, don't know what to do. I could tell she was trying to grab my phone, so me being me I threw it. Kiki turned her head like a wolf hunting it's prey. She ran to it like a hawk diving in for it's prey, sadly she grabbed it. Kiki gasped.  
"How could you not answer Aphmau?!" an annoyed Kiki asked. Taking this chance, I snatched my phone from her hand.  
"Look it's personal!" I said walking towards the coat rack.  
"PERSONAL!? So personal you couldn't tell aph?" Kiki intrigued me.  
"Yes actually," I responded grabbing my coat and putting it on.  
"Tell me," Kiki said. I denied, but she wouldn't stop begging.  
"KIKI I SAID NO!" I yelled turning into my shadow night form. Kiki tried to walk backwards but fell. I grabbed my sword but I heard a growl.  
"DON'T TOUCH MY MOM!" A angry Leona growled at me. Remembering about Cadenza's words to me I turned back to my regular self.  
"I'm sorry Kiki, and Leona. I-I have to go," I stuttered opening the door, for a cold winter air to come in. I ran to Cadenza's ashamed of my actions.

 **~~~~  
Cadenza's House:  
**"LAURENCE!" A worried Cadenza screamed. "I WAS SO WORRIED! tHE BLIZZARD STRUCK AND-AND-"  
"I'm okay Cadenza," I chuckled. The snow blizzard was still strong, but it started to cool down. "What did Aphmau say?" I asked my adoptive sister.  
"She just asked what Katelyn had warned us about. Luckily, I covered for your butt!" Cadenza said grabbing my jacket from my hands. I actually didn't think that Cadenza was going to cover for me, but luckily she did cover for my butt. I chuckled.  
"Hey I'll be upstairs,' I told Cadenza.  
"Like always! Anyways I told Aph you and I will be at my dad's home so that's the plan. Anyways, I'm going to make some warm egg soup," Cadenza explained. I nodded in agreement. I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. An incoming text message appeared. It was a picture of Katleyn in a dress. I blushed. Why did Nicole send me this? Luckily a text followed it, it read:

Coming from a boy's point of view, does Katelyn look goooood?

I rolled my eyes, and texted back:

Sure... (My opinion I DON'T LIKE HER LIKE THAT!)

I put on Pandora and started to brows the InterWebs.  
 **~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry this was so short I just really want to get Garroth's Fate 3 written and out! EEEEEK! 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Garroth's Fate 3

**Garroth's P.O.V  
** I woke up to a beige roof. I looked around and saw that I was lying on a black couch.  
'You're finally awake?" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Aaron with some coffee in his hand. I nodded. "Aphmau should be here in a minute," he continued. _'Oh yeah! Aaron ALWAYS calls his girlfriend!'_ I thought. I stood up straight on the couch.  
"Hey Aaron I should just go," I told him. "I uh- have to do something at home and-"  
"Hey Aaron!" a soft angelic voice said. Aphmau... Aphmau went over to Aaron and kissed him in the cheek. He blushed. "Hey Garroth! Are you okay? Aaron texted me saying he found you out cold in the middle of the sidewalk!" Aphmau said taking off her jacket and scarf.  
"Yeah I'm okay. I'm glad you're worried about me," I said mumbiling the last part.  
"Hm? What was that?" Aphmau asked.  
"Nothing," I responded. "I should be leavin before the blizzard starts getting crazy again," I continued hoping to leave the two lovebirds.  
"NONSENS! Here have a PB & J sandwhich," Aphmau said handing me out the sandwhich. I shook my head, Aphmau should now that I'm allergic to Peanut Butter. "Come on! At least a bite?" The annoying girl said shoving the sandwhich in my face.  
"I SAID NO!" I yelled at her smacking the sandwhich out of her hand. PLOP! It landed on the ground. Aaron and Aphmau looked at me in confusion. I could feel itching on my neck, and hands. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. "I-I have to go. Sorry Aphmau about the sandwhich," I said. As I was leaving I heard Aaron say, " I think e hates me, and still oves you." The door shut and I walked home.  
 **~~~~  
At Garroth's house  
**When I arrived at my home no one was home. It was just me. I took off my cold clothes. I once again in one day changed my clothes. I ruffled my hair, and put on my PJs on. It was a long sleeve shirt with a black cross in the middle. The pants looked like armor, and so did the shirt. I didn't put on my socks, and i turned on the T.V. Netflix then popped up on the T.V. ' _Dante'_ I thought. I searched through the 'Recommended' Shows. A lot of Anime from Travis, and Dante.  
 _Bvvvp!_  
MY phone vibrated. An iicoming text from Nicole popped up. It was a picture of Katelyn, and Nicole in the background. The text read,  
 **"Does Katelyn look good or what?"**  
I laughed and texted back,  
 **"Yeah, Jeffory will love it!"  
"How do you know about Jeff?" **Nicole quickly texted back.  
" **I was just joking! But if you show it to Jeffory he would probably blush madly,"** I texted back. After wards Nicole didn't text back. I looked at Katleyn again. I shook my head, and returned to Netflix.  
Soon my hands decided to put on _'Brain Games'_ it was pretty much a TV show that talked about the brain, and it also texted your,and some stranger's, brain. It's really cool, and I enjoy watching it. 10 minutes into the 8th episode I heard a key. The door opened to reveal a tired Travis and Dante. I laughed at their posure.  
"Did you guys go shoping or what?" I laughed. They both nodded in agreement. At that I laughed even more. It was typical of both Lucinda and Kawaii~Chan to get out late, but with both of them cominbined the sooner you would get home is at least a few days from when you left home. Luckily, Travis and dante got out sooner of the mall,and that's really rare!  
Travis and Dante went to their rooms to change into their Pj's. Dante wore a long sleeved shirt that kinda looked like some armor, and Travis wore a long sleeve shirt that looked like he was about to explore his bed. Travis jumped on the other couch, and Dante just sat next to me.  
"What are you watching?" Dante asked very tired.  
"Brain Games. Uhh aren't you supposed to go to sleep," I asked Dante.  
"No I'm not *yawn* tired," Dante said with a yawn in between his sentence. I shook my head. I loooked at Travis. He stared blankly at the TV.  
"TRAVIS!" I said. He jumped.  
"Ughh! I know! But you're awake!" Travis said like a 5 year old. I sighed, and turned off the T.V.  
"Sleep time it's already 12!" I said. Dante was already asleep so I had to shake him awake. I told him to go to sleep in his room, and that also went to Travis. They both groaned but they went to their beds. I went to my room, and turned on the lights. I looked around my room, and deicded to just go to sleep. I turned off the lights, and went to sleep in my room.


	9. Chapter 9: Katelyn's Fate 3

**Katelyn's P.O.V  
** "EEEK! See! If Garroth and Laurence like it Jeffory will LOVE it!" Nicole said with excitment. I blushed so hard, my face looked like Nicole's hair.  
"What if Jeffory doesn't like it? I mean that's Laurence's and Garroth's opinion," I asked Nicole. She looked at me like if I said something wrong. Nicole shook her head in disapprovement.  
"Garroth and Laurence have been friends since FOREVER! I mean if you don't believe them, you're crazy!" Nicole exlcaimed. she was right. Laurence and Garroth have been best friends with Jeffory since I can remember. Even though Jeffory was a 'quiet' type of guy, somehow Laurence and Garroth was his best friend. "Why are even so worried? Wasn't Jeffory you're boyfriend in like High School?" Nicole asked me.  
Nicole, once again, was right. Jeffory and I were dating intill he met that girl. I never found out her name, but Jeffory told me I knew her. They dated, and after highschool they went to college together! After like 2 or 3 years they got married, and had little Abby! I sighed. That girl was never meant for Jeffory, and I knew it from the start. After Jeffory and her had Abby a year later, that girl just left Jeffory and Abby. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.  
"Y-yes, but Jeffory married and w-well he h-had Abby. After all he married Abby's mom for a reason," I told Nicole. She gasped.  
"Do you think Jeffory married Abby's mom becuase he loved her?" Nicole asked. I nodded my head up and down. "Jeffory married that witch becuase she forced him! Ugh! That stupid little b-"  
"NICOLE!" I untruppted her.  
"What? I was going to say baby. That stupid B-"  
"AGAIN NICOLE!" I yelled at her while taking off my dress. Nicole turned around to not see my body. She knew I was very shy when it came to my body.  
"AGAIN WHAT?! I was going to say Bailey! Bailey forced Jeffory!" Nicole explained to me. I was suprised by this. Bailey? Bailey was my middle school lab partner. She was so sweet and nice. Wh-what?  
I changed my clothes to my PJ's.  
"Nicole let's talk tomorow," I was so confused. Nicole hugged me, and I went to sleep in my bed. Nicole on the floor.

 **~~~~~  
The Next Morning...  
**I woke up to a snoring nicole. She was on the floor. I decided to put her on my bed. I picked her up, and gently put her down on my bed. I snatched my clothes from my closet, and my towel. My feet carried me to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and to shower. When I finished I changed into my clothes, and went downstairs. I heard giggiling coming from downstairs. It sounded an awfully like kawaii~Chan's and Aphmau's? Quickly, I ran down the stairs to see Aphmau with Aaron, and dante with Kawaii~Chan.  
"Aphmau? I thought you were going to spend the night with Aaron? And Kawaii~Chan why is Dante here?" I asked both couples.  
"Katelyn~Sama you're up already! Well you see Aphmau~Senpai invited Aaron~Kun to our home. And well Kawaii~Chan had already invited Dante~Kun here so... yeah! Why do you ask KAtelyn~Sama?" Kawaii~Chan asked me. I couldn't belive it! If Nicole woke up now she would see Dante, and things will go down hill from there.  
"Katelyn?" Aohmau asked. Oh right!  
"Uh," I didn't know what to say. I was confused, but mostly worried. For Nicole's sake of course. "Uh, Nicole is-"  
"Dante?!" I heard an irratated nicole behind me. Speak of the devil! "What are you doing here?!" Now an angry Nicole asked.  
"K-Kawaii~Chan invited me, and well uh-" Dante stopped. He turned his head. I could feel Nicole's hatred behind me. I grabbed Nicole and ran upstairs to my room.  
"I am SO SORRY! I didn't know Dante was going to come! Ugh! Kawaii~Chan thinks she own this house!" I told Nicole.  
"Katelyn lets go to my house, NOW!" Nicole said already taking off her clothes.  
"Ugh! Geez Nicole!" i said.  
She was going to put on her own clothes but someone opened the door.  
"Nicole I am so-" It was Dante. Nicole only had her bra and underwere. dante blushed madly, and so did Nicole. I pushed Dante out and shut the door.  
"EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" I scream to the door. I felt Nicole's hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. She had her clothes on already. She was quick at changing her clothes. "Again, I'm sorry," I apologized to Nicole. Nicole opened the door to see Dante.  
 _SMACK!  
_ A red print was spread across dante's cheek. My eyes opened wide.  
"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING!? I WAS CHANGING! GEEZ DANTE! YOU PROBABLY THINK THIS IS OKAY SINCE YOU PROBABLY ALWAYS SEE KAWAII~CHAN NAKED! WELL I'M DIFFERENT DANTE! I AM NOT, AND I REPEAT _NOT_ A SLUT LIKE KAWAII~CHAN!" Nicole yelled in Dante's face. By this time everyone was upstairs. I could see Kawaii~Chan blushing in fury. "NOW DON'T YOU EVER! AND WHEN I SAY EVER I MEANT IT! COME EVEN CLOSE TO ME, OR DON'T YOU DARE TRY TALKING TO ME!" Nicole yelled again. She rushed out of the house. i followed behing.  
"Nicole!" i said trying to catch up with her. I could see Kawaii~Chan crying, and Aaron holding Aphmua in his arms. I shoved on my shoes. What was happening?


	10. Chapter 10: Laurence's Fate 4

"LAURENCE!" I heard Cadenza scream at me. I took off my headphones, and I turned to see a very furious cadenza. "I have been calling you for about 30 minutes! I finished making food, and now it's probably cold!" Cadenza screamed at me. I shut off my laptop, and I ran downstairs for the soup. I quickly finished and grabbed my coat.  
"Hey Cady, I'm going to go walk outside and think. I mean the blizzard cooled down so..." I told Cadenza already walking out.  
"Come home before 7 o'clock, or I WILL HURT YOU!" Cadenza commanded. I shut the door behind me, and started.  
I needed to order my thoughts, and think about the past before going to the future.  
November 28, 2016. The day of thanksgiving. That was the day Garroth had told me. He told me his anger of "Aarmau". He told me becuase he needed it off his chest before we would see Aph and Aaron on "Kawaii~Chan's Special Thanksgiving."  
 ***Flashback*  
** "Wow it's pretty chilly, but I guess since it IS fall," I told Aphmau an hour before the party. We were talking over the phone, and discussing what we made. I had made my special "Grilled Potatoes" and Aphmau her "Empandas."  
"I wonder what Aaron made. He did told me he was going to make something I know. Hmm," Aphmau wondered out loud. I sighed. Garroth then walked out.  
'Who are you talking to?' Garroth mouthed.  
"Aph," I told him. In the phone I heard Aphmau say 'hmm?' As soon as I said Aphmau's name, Garroth grabbed my phone and hung up. "GARROTH!" I yelled.  
"LAURENCE! I need to tell you the truth," he told me.  
"W-what is it?" I asked him worried. Was he angry of Aarmau? Did he still love Aph? Had he not gotten over them dating? Whatever it was I was as open as an open book. Garroth told me to sit down, and he started to explain.  
"Laurence, I'm angry. But I. Listen. Ever since Aph and Aaron have started to date, it's been non-stop 'Aaron this' and 'Aaron that' and 'I wonder if Aaron' with aphmau. Somehow, anyhow, anywhere she can include Aaron in a conversion. It can be about ice cream, her mom, something not even CLOSE to Aaron. And well I think it's annoying. Kawaii~Chan is also not helping with her ship! And well enough is enough! Anyways I don't want to go to the party, but I know Vlyad is going and he said I HAVE to go. He doesn't know this yet, and you'll be the first,"  
After a bit of talking, explaining, and confusion I finally got it. He didn't like Aph anymore. She HATED her conversations, and her actions. So pretty much all of her. I had to think about this, but we had to leave, and NOW! SO i thought about it at the party and...  
 ***End of Flashback*  
** 6:30 was the time. I was already at the Mini Mart so I decieded to but something. I needed something $5 or less.  
Candy? No  
Chips? No  
Maybe something for Cady, like her "protein Juice" as she calls it. It was orange juice, but the brand name was called OJ Protein. I bought, it was $4.99, then I left. In 3 days it was going to be the Aaphmau thingy.


	11. Chapter 11: Garroth's Fate 4

"GARROTH!" the annoying voice of Travis screamed out my name.  
"Wh-WHAT!?" I yelled back. It was my day off work, and Travis was waking me up too early.  
"Aphmau is here," Travis said with a worried look on his face. Oh no. Why was she here? Who invited her? WHY? WHY?!  
I told Travis to tell APhmau I would be out in a minute. As soon as Travis left, I shoved off my PJ's and shoved on clothes. I wore black skinny jeans, an orange shirt that said, "HECK NO" With a little stick fiqure. I wore my black socks also. Quickly, I combed my ruffled blonde hair, and I walked out my room.  
"Aphmau you wanted me?" I asked. Aphmau stood up, and walked towards me. She lowered her dark and light purple scarf to show me her soft pink lips.  
"Garroth could you come to Aaron and my 2 year dating annivesery?" Aphmau asked me with a shy look. WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT! I knew this was going to happen, but ughhh!  
"Sorry Aphmau. Vlyad, Zane, and I are going on a family 'vacation' with mommy and daddy," I told Aphmau. Aphmau's face suddenly looked sad. She said okay and left.  
"Are you lying?" Travis asked me while walking in with a bowl of "Sans Cereal".  
"No Travis," I said grabbing my bowl. We then ate cereal together while watching Animal Kingdom.  
 **A/N: I am SO sorry this chapter was SO short. I REALLY want to get to Katleyn's P.O.V. You will find out SO much info, and WOWSIES! So don't worry there will be Katelyn's P.O.V so SOON!**


	12. Chapter 12: Katelyn's Fate 4

"Enough is enough! Katelyn I NEED to tell you the truth!" Nicole said pushing me onto her bed. "It was gene's fault! Bailey was forced, and so was Jeffory! It's not you're fault Jeffory broke up with you in high school!"  
"What?" I asked in confusion. Nicole sat down next to me, and she started to explain.  
"Gene was in detention, and Jeffory was there. Jeffory, being himself, started to talk with Gene. Jeffory thought Gene changed, but he was wrong. He told Gene everything, mostly about Bailey. They were best friends, and neighbors. Bailey walked in to give the teacher something. Gene, being his evil self, told Jeffory to break up with you, and to start date Bailey."  
"Why?" I started to tear up.  
"Gene liked you. Not a lot, but he hated you being with Jeffory. Gene threatened both Jeffory, and Bailey that if they didn't start to date he would tell the whole school they WERE dating. So they had to."  
I didn't get it at all. Gene like me? Since when? He never showed like he liked me. He looked as if he like Aphmau not me! i didn't understand! And what Nicole was saying was true? I didn't get it, I saw confused, crying, but mostly hurt. By Gene! I didn't feel like doing anything so I cried myself to sleep. What was going to happen knowing this information?


	13. Chapter 13: The End

_**The day of the party**_

 **3rd P.O.V**

It was the day of Aaron and Aphmau's anniversary. Katelyn and Nicole were getting ready for the party while garroth was patientley waiting for his family to get to the car. Laurence was with his adoptive family,Kiki, Leona, and Abby at the park Laurence, of course, was taking many pictures of the family.

A few hours ago jeffory had left Abby at Kiki's house to play with Leona. Jeffory had told Kiki he was going to a party to see a special lady of his. Kiki didn't want to get nosy, but she got enough information out of Jeffory to know who this "special lady" was. Kiki called Cadenza if she wanted to go to the park with her, she knew how much Cadenza loved the park. Cadenza happily accepted and took Laurence, and her dad with her to the park. After a few minutes of apoligizing to Kiki about the whole fiasco a few days ago, Laurence was taking pictures of Kiki and Cadenza posing. (Of cousre they made Laurence do so.) Both Laurence and his adoptive father were face palming extremely hard. Leona and Abby were playing tag, and everything was fine. Everyone felt like today was going to be a great day.

 _ **At Katelyn's home**_

"Ughh! Why are dresses so hard to put on?" Katelyn complained trying to zip up her dress. She was wearing a blue knee-length dress. The dress had a visible fabric to see Katelyn's shoulders and neck. It was all blue, just like how Katelyn requested. With the dress, she was wearing casual blue flats. Nicole had pleaded that she wore a glittery, blue, sparkly pair of highheels, Katelyn decided she would put them on as soon as they got to the resturant. Katelyn had her long light blue hair curled. Unlike Nicole and Aphmau she was wearing much makeup. The only make she had on was mascara, and she had done her eyebrows.

"Here let me help you," Nicole said zipping up Katelyn's dress zipper. Nicole was one of the first ladies to already be changed. She was wearing a red maxi dress with red strapy highheels. With the outfit she was rocking a taylor swift red lipstick with cat eyeliner and long fake eyelashes. Her silky red hair was up in a beautiful high ponytail.

"Thanks Nicole. Now we just need Aphmau and Kawaii~Chan," katelyn told icole. Kawaii~Chan opened the door. She was wearing a knee-lenth dress also, but unlike Katelyn's she had the back of her dress go down to her feet. The bottom of the dress was a hot pink, the dress had a black bow for the belt, and for the top area of the dress it was white. It had glitter everywhere. Kawaii~Chan was wearing pink valentino high heels. her lips had a light shade of pink, like her cheeks. Like a cat she also had cat eyeliner, and her mascara made her eyelashes to pop. her pink hair was in a bow, and the rest was straight.

Right behind Kawaii~Chan was a beautiful Aphmau. Her dress was somewhat similar to Kawaii~Chan's dress except the front of the dress was lower than the knees. The bottom part was a vibrant purple, with the same color as the bow underneath the chest area. For the top part it was a black color without sleeves. Aph had sparkiling purple heels. Aphmau had her hair in a crown braid, with short little curls sticking out. In between some parts of the braid were white flowers. Aphmau had eyeliner, mascara, and pink lipstick on. She had a light shade of orange for her cheeks, and some highliter too. She looked beautiful. Everygirl was astonished at the level of beautifullness Aphmau was right at this instant.

"Alright girls time to get in the limosine!" Luicinda said. Everyone put on their heavy jackets, and we all followed her to the black limosine. Aphmau was first, then it was the other girls.

 ** _With Garroth_**

I had expected for all of us to go to Cali or something but instead we went to a cabin nearby. It was snowing and like my mom said "the perfect time for a camp in a log cabin!" when I said "Family Vacation" I meant going to a warm, quiet, sandy beach or maybe a tropical,hot , beautiful island. Not a cold, snowy, log cabin. My dad agreed with me and got a more luxorios cabin with a heater. vlyad took the oppurtunity to invite Azura to our "family Vacation". My mom excepted her happily. Orginally I had my own room, my mom with my dad, and Vlyad had to share a room with zane. But now I need to share a room with Zane becuase of the new couple dating. I threw my stuff on my side and fell on the cozy bed. Zane set his bags down and also fell down on his bed. We stayed silent untill Zane broke it with an akward question.

"So do you think Aphmau is wearing a dress in the winter?" he asked me. I couldn't help but laugh. Aphmau being her would dress up extremely pretty for a party even if it's in Antartica.

"Probably. Why do you ask?" I asked Zane with my laughter calming down a bit.

"Just wondering. After all she was my friend. I would of never let her go out with a dress if it was snowing like this!" Zane said. I nodded in agreement, then we heard our mothers voice call us to go to the living area. Zane and I got up and headed there like mindless zombies.

 _ **Katelyn's P.O.V**_

Even though it was snowy, cold, and dark all the ladies went in the resturant with style. We followed the waitress as she headed towards the table the guys had reserved. There we fun all of the men. Aaron, Dante, Travis,Kenmur, and Jeffory?!

"Jeffory w-what are you doing here?" I asked a very handsome Jeffory.

"Aphmau invited me so I decided to come. But Katelyn you look beautiful!" He complimented me. I blushed and thanked him. As all the girls sat down next to their boy friends (Kawaii~Chan and Dante, Travis and Lucinda, Kenmur and Emmalyn, I sat next to Jeffory and Nicole next to me) there was only one specieal lady left. Aphmau. Everyone stared at her beauty, I glanced at Aaron and saw him blushing madly. He stood up, and went to Aphmau.

"Happy 2 years and 8 months anniversary sweetheart," Aaron said as he kissed Aphmau. Everyone, including me, awed at this, but in the inside I "yucked". They sat down at their seats and everyone started to friendly chat. Soon our food came and we all gobbled it up. While people were still finsihing up their food, Aphmau decided to talk to all of us. It started it out friendly, but the more she tlaked the more rude she became. Soon she started complaining how Laurence, Garroth, and didn't come.

"My 3 bestfriends! and now they don't want to talk or see me anymore? I just don't understand! When Garroth passed out, I offered him food, but he threw it in the ground! He completely ignored me one day, and Laurence doesn't even talk to me anymore. Even when I try he completely ignores me! Garroth sometimes talks to me, but it's to rare! And Zane and me just suddenly lost contact! I don't understand. It's all their fualt! And-"

"APHMAU SHUT UP!" I exploded as I stood up and bang my hands on the table. She was constantly non-stop talking about how rude Zane, Laurence, and Garroth were being to her, but that's all she saw. She didn't know why. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY!" I yelled at her. Everyone seemed suprised at my actions, but I couldn't help it. None of the boys would tell her why they hate her so much, but now I will!

"YOU HAVE COMPLETLEY IGNORED THEM ALL for ONE year. Do you remember that? DO YOU!? Did you know Laurence now likes photography? Or Garroth found out he was allergic to PEANTBUTTER! Or that Zane stopped watching my little horsies to wait to watch it with you! Do you KNOW THAT! Everytime anyone tries to talk with you all you do is say 'Aaron this' and 'Aaron that'. What if I talked non-stop about Nicole!? You would think I don't care about you anymore! Well Garroth, Laurence did! They LOVED you! They ACCEPTED you and Aaron dating. They could of easily said NO. We're not okay with it. But they didn't! And maybe Zane feels that you just completely ignored him. YOU GUYS WERE BESTFRIENDS! Now you don't care about him! And I feel the same way. Hey, if you're going to sleepover Aaron's house every week, WHY DON'T YOU JUST MOVE IN!? It's better then skipping EVERY SATURDAY OF KATELYN AND APHMAU TIME! So IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY THAT THOSE GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, THEN YOU'RE JUST A BIG HYPROCITE!" I yelled at Aphmau, grabbing my bag and leaving. As I left I saw tears down Aphmau's face, but my anger took over. I grabbed my coat, and started to walk home. I called a taxi, and as I got in I saw Nicole and Jeffory wave to me to come back. They were both running after me. I got in, closed the door, and told the taxi driver were to go. I knew exactly were to go.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So that's the end of Laurence's Fate: Book One! There will be a sequal don't worry my lovely fans! SO I have a question. For my sequel I have 3 ways to write the story. Or well more than three but hear me out!**

 **Option One: I can write like how I wrote this chapter. In third person and tell each side of the character's views. Like first Katelyn's P.O.V then Garroth's P.O.V then Laurece's P.O.V.**

 **Option Two: Write it in Aphmau's P.O.V.**

 **Option Three: Or should I do like I did it for this story. Each P.O.V for each Chapter.**

 **Please answer ASAP, but i hope you liked this story. Bye!**


End file.
